The mop is a broadly used cleaning equipment for cleaning the floor of various occasions and has become a demanded tool for every families. For the traditional mop, the user needs to squeeze the mop with both hands to achieve the object of removing excess water on the mop cloth. However, such operation is inconvenient for the user and the effect of extracting water is limited.
To enhance convenience of environmental cleaning, the traditional mop, which is composed of a handle and a mop head mounted to the end of the handle, has gradually been replaced by the rotational mop and a respective drying bucket. However, the rotational mop still has some drawbacks to be resolved.
In the traditional rotational mop, the purpose of spin drying is achieved through the linkage of gears. For example, the mop structure disclosed in R.O.C Patent No. M424118 has a rack on the inner wall of the outer bar and a driving gear set engaged with the rack and the inner bar. The inner bar is rotated through the engagement of the first gear portion, the second gear portion, and the third gear portion of the driving gear set and the rack to drive the mop plate so as to achieve the object of spin drying.
The mop structure disclosed in R.O.C Patent No. M378721 has a main gear assembled to a stationary base, the main gear has a bar assembled thereon. An upper idle gear and a lower idle gear are engaged with the main gear. The lower idle gear is connected to a shaft. To use the mop structure is used, the bar is rotated to drive the main gear. The rotation of the main gear drives the lower idle gear to generate a horizontal rotation to have the mop plate seat and the mop plate body rotated along the same direction through the shaft. Thereby, a centrifugal force is generated to remove the water on the mop cloth so as to achieve the object of spin drying.
The above mentioned rotational mop structures achieve the object of spin dry through the usage of gears to transfer rotational power, however, the engagement between the gears might not be perfect to leave some gaps between the gears. Thus, when using the above mentioned rotational mop, the gaps between the gears may delay rotation transfer and result in a feeling of discomfort when gear teeth collide to another gear. In addition, the conditions of jump teeth or off teeth are common when using the gears to drive the mop, which may shorten the lifetime of the mop.